Pizza Boy
by Musical Grass
Summary: Zelda meets an adorable boy through a pizza delivery, but is too shy to talk to him. How will she be able to hook up with him, especially when one of her best friends is interested as well? Alert! Alert! Chapter 4 has arrived!
1. Meet The Pizza Boy

The Pizza Boy

Author's Note: Welcome to my first fanfic! I hope you enjoy this story and review to give me ways to improve. Constructive criticism only please. I don't appreciate rude comments, just suggestions. -Musical Grass-

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda. Blegh.

Meet The Pizza Boy

"Are you serious? Then what did he do?" The girls asked as they listened to Malon's story. It was Ruto, Malon, and Zelda all hanging out in their dorm. It was a Friday night, and as usual, they exchanged the gossip from the past week with each other.

Malon cleared her throat before continuing. "Well, he told me that he wanted to get to know me better, so now we are going out to dinner tomorrow!" The two other girls squealed when they heard this news.

"Sheik is SO cute!" Ruto exclaimed, clapping her hands together. Zelda nodded in agreement while smiling for her friends. Malon could sense something was wrong. "What's the matter?" She asked with a frown. Zelda shook her head, "Nothing, just thinking." Although she was happy her best friend now had a boyfriend, she felt a tiny twinge of jealousy. Not because she particularly liked Sheik, but because it had always seemed easier for Malon to get boys to like her than it was for Zelda.

Zelda looked at her friend and sighed. Malon had long, curly red hair that always looked perfect no matter how the weather was. She also had bright green eyes and straight, white teeth. To top it all off, she had a beautiful golden tan from her childhood living at a farm.

"Zellie, tell us what's eatin' ya." Ruto said with a playful push on Zelda's shoulder. "It's nothing, really. I'm just kinda tired from being at school all day." She replied with a wave.

She glanced over to her other friend Ruto. Ruto was just as pretty as Malon, with her short, blue hair and stunning blue eyes to match. Ruto spent at least two hours a day on her hair, which was why it was always dead-straight and silky looking. Ruto loved to attract attention, so she put silver streaks in her hair which always glistened in the sunlight.

Zelda and Malon always joked that Ruto could have a different boyfriend every day of the week because of how many she had gone through over the years. She was the first of the three girls to have a boyfriend, which was in eighth grade. _"I can't get one at all."_ Zelda thought to herself with a sigh. _"And I'm in college now. That's pretty pathetic."_

It was as if her two friends read her mind. "It's about time you got a boyfriend, Zellie." Ruto said, crossing her arms.  
"Yeah, is that what's bothering you?" Malon asked.

"No! Not at all! I don't need any more distractions away from school." Zelda replied, a little too quickly. Ruto and Malon shook their heads slowly. "I see..." They said softly at the same time.

Zelda sighed silently. She always denied the fact that she wanted a relationship, but it was really what she wanted most. She also had a wild side that she denied as well. She always said that the only goal she had was to finish college, but she secretly wanted to go out to parties and things like that. _"Ruto goes to parties every night! It's my turn!"_ She thought with a frown.

"I know it won't be hard for you to hook up with somebody." Malon said smiling at Zelda, "You have the looks, you just need more confidence."

Zelda shrugged, then smiled weakly. "I guess." It was true that she was very pretty, but still shy unless she was with close friends.

"Well, now that you feel better, I think we should order a pizza for dinner!" Malon announced, standing up and heading to the phone.

"No way! I am NOT eating pizza! Do you know how many calories is in one of those things?" Ruto demanded.

"Be quiet Ruto." Zelda rolled her eyes, "You know you won't gain a thing with a bit of pizza every now and then. You go to the gym after work every day."

"Hmph." Ruto flopped onto the couch with a pouty expression on her face.

Malon came back into the room and chuckled when she saw Ruto, "Pizza's coming! It'll be here soon."

The three girls chatted for another half hour while they waited for the pizza to arrive. Finally, the doorbell rang. "Yes! It has arrived! Zelda, could you get that?" Malon said while turning to Zelda.

Zelda nodded and stood up. She walked over to the front door and opened it up.

She looked at the delivery guy and gasped, dropping the handful of bills and coins to the floor.

-------------------------------------------

He was gorgeous! The thick locks of dirty blond hair falling to just below his chin, with bangs parted down the middle so they weren't covering his eyes, which were a deep shade of blue. His perfectly shaped face with defined features looked down to the floor where the money had been dropped.

Zelda wanted to disappear. She couldn't believe she had done something so stupid. The reason she dropped the money in the first place was because she was so overcome with shock at the sight of the young man who had been standing behind the door. "Um, sorry." She mumbled as she bent down to pick it up.

The boy bent down as well, "It's okay, I can get it." He said in a voice that made Zelda blush even more furiously than before. It was so smooth and deep, just the kind of voice you hear from a grand hero in the movies.

Once they had both picked up the money, they stood up and faced each other for the first time. Zelda couldn't look him straight in the eye for fear of looking like an overripe tomato. She dropped the loose change into his open hand. "Here." She whispered, so quietly that he could barely hear it.

"Thanks." He said with a smile. By this time, Malon and Ruto had come into the room and were watching the scene.

The handsome boy handed the pizza box to Zelda, then stuffed the money in his shirt pocket. He was wearing the red and orange colors of the pizza restaurant's logo; a simple t-shirt and hat, and blue jeans. Malon could see that Zelda was nervous and embarrassed, so she decided to jump in and rescue her. She took the pizza box from Zelda and turned to the pizza boy, "Thank you." She said smiling.

He smiled back, "You're welcome. Enjoy your pizza." Then he turned and walked back to his car, in which he got in and drove away. Malon shut the door behind him and looked at the other two.

"Whew! Talk about a wild encounter!" She grinned and looked at Zelda, who was sitting on the couch with her face buried in her hands. "What's wrong with you? So what if you were a little clumsy? You need practice with cute guys so you will be more comfortable around them." Malon demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

"Cute? He wasn't cute, he was HOT!" Ruto exclaimed, jumping up and waving herself dramatically with her hands. "I think I'm in love!"

Malon glared at Ruto, then looked back to Zelda and sat beside her on the couch.

"Why did I have to go and do something stupid?" Zelda whined, "I wish I had just talked to him, and learned his name or something. But now he's gone, so now I'll never see him again. There goes that chance."

"Cheer up. I'm sure there's something we can do." Malon thought for a second, then smiled, "I've got it! We'll just order another pizza tomorrow, and maybe he'll be the one to deliver it again."

Zelda frowned, "Then he'll think I'm just a pizza-eating pig."

Malon shrugged, "Sometimes you have to take risks in order to get hooked up with somebody. Besides, if you don't do anything, you definitely won't get another chance. Think about it okay?"

The three friends began to sit around the couch and eat their pizza. The whole time, Ruto was running her mouth about how much she wanted to go out with the delivery boy.

"What are you talking about Ruto?" Malon scolded. "You don't even know the guy. He could be a total jerk for all you know." She was annoyed that Ruto didn't seem to have considered that this could be Zelda's chance and not hers.

Later, Malon yawned and said, "I'm gonna go to bed. Got a big date tomorrow, remember?" She chuckled, talking about her and Sheik.

"Oh that's right. Well, we don't want you to be all tired for Skeiky-boy, so make sure you get some rest, 'kay?" Ruto said giggling. "I think I'll go to bed too anyway." She added before going into her room. Zelda sighed and lay back on the couch tiredly. Now that she was alone she could actually think logically about a way to meet up with the delivery boy again.

After a few minutes of pondering, she gave up. _"Why do I even bother? Even if I ever do see him again, the only thing he'll remember me as is a big dufus!"_ She thought angrily. _"He really was cute though..."_ Her mind began to wander back to the very instant she saw the handsome boy standing at the door, with his gorgeous azure eyes and soft flaxen hair. She also remembered his pleasant voice and suddenly had the desire to hear it again. It was then that she came to the decision: She would order another pizza!

---------------------------------

The end of the first chapter! Tell me how you liked it. It was originally split into two chapters, but they were too short and choppy, so I combined them into one. The next chapter will be about Zelda and the mysterious pizza boy meeting again. I think you probably know the pizza boy's name by now, but if not you will find out soon. Until then! (Review darn it!)

Musical Grass


	2. The Second Encounter

Author's Note: Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed to the first chapter! It really motivates me to keep on writing. I was actually surprised to get reviews on the first day after putting this story out there. Anyhow, I am very happy that you guys seem to like my story, so I will continue to write. On to Chapter 2!

The Second Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Zelda

"Bye Zelda! Bye Ruto! See you two later!" Malon said as she left the dorm. She was going shopping for a new outfit for her date with Sheik that night. It was still morning right now, but she wanted to have enough time to go shopping, get a manicure, get a haircut, and a whole list of other things in order to impress her date.

As soon as the door closed, Ruto turned to Zelda. "Let's get another pizza for lunch today! Only instead of ordering it, we'll go down to the pizzeria. That way we'll have more time to chat with Mr. Hottie."

Zelda nodded, "I was thinking of that last night. Good idea."

After a couple hours of doing homework for college, the two girls decided it was time for lunch. "Eeee! I'm so excited!" Ruto squealed as she hurried into her room to change.

Zelda smiled to herself as she changed as well. She was also excited about meeting the boy again, but didn't show it quite as openly as Ruto did. She wanted to know what his name was, and had brainstormed all night about possible names he might have. Now she would get to find out for real what it was.

Zelda came out of her room in tight blue jeans and a white shirt, and a mini denim-jacket. She put on her white flip-flops and waited for Ruto by the door.

Ruto came out of her room and twirled around. "So how do I look Zellie?" She asked in a cheerful voice. Ruto was dressed in a tight blue mini-skirt and a black halter top that exposed her belly-button.

"Um... good." Zelda said flatly, not exactly surprised that Ruto was wearing provocative clothing. She always does that sort of thing when she is out looking for a boyfriend because she knows that it attracts the attention. _"But why would she be out for a boyfriend right now?" _Zelda wondered, but her thoughts were interrupted by Ruto's voice.

"Let's go then!" Ruto exclaimed as she snatched her plaid blue and black purse from a chair and headed out the door.

--------------

The two hopped into the car and drove over to Triforce Pizzeria, where they had ordered from the night before. Ruto and Zelda entered the building, and Zelda started blushing already.

"What's the matter with you? We haven't even seen him yet." Ruto scolded. _"What if he remembers me? He'll remember that I was the dummy who didn't know proper English..." _Zelda thought to herself, and imagined the boy cracking up with laughter and making fun of her because of how stupid she had acted before.

A small gasp could be heard from Ruto. "There he is! At the cash register!" She whispered to Zelda. Zelda's heart jumped and she turned in the right direction.

And there he was, just as glorious as ever. He had the uniform from yesterday on and he looked bored because it was really too early for most people to want to eat pizza. Ruto dragged Zelda over to the counter and the boy looked up from what he was doing. "Welcome to Triforce Pizzer-" He stopped and smiled, "Hey, you two look familiar. Have I delivered to you recently?"

Zelda bit her lip, _"I knew he'd remember! Now it looks like I'm nothing but a fat pizza hog." _

"Why yes, you did actually." Ruto said with a flirtatious smile which made Zelda annoyed. _"Why does she always have to be like that? No matter where we go or what we do, she's always so freaking flirty."_ She thought with irritation.

"I thought so." The boy said smiling back at her. _"And he's flirting back!" _Zelda wanted to cry out of disappointment.

"So what's your name? I'm Ruto." She said, extending a hand towards the boy.

"Link." He said, shaking Ruto's hand. Zelda couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't stand Ruto always getting all the attention. "I'm Zelda." She said, forcing a smile.

For the first time, the boy's smile was directed towards her, which made Zelda go weak in the knees. "Nice to meet you." Link said.

Another customer came in, and Link seemed to remember that he was at work. "So would you like anything?" He asked. Ruto shrugged, "Um, one second. We're still thinking."

Link nodded and turned to the lady who had just walked in, "Can I help you ma'am?" The lady nodded and began her order.

While Link was typing the lady's order into the cash register, Ruto turned to Zelda and whispered, "So far so good. Now what we're gonna do is ask to hang out with him."

Zelda nodded nervously and waited for Link to finish talking to the other customer. Ruto stood grinning excitedly by her side.

"So..._Link_." She said, emphasizing his name in a very seductive manner. "We should hang out sometime. What are you doing tomorrow?"

Link smiled, "Nothing really. I don't have to work tomorrow. Do you want to meet up for ice cream or something?"

Ruto giggled, "Trying to make me fat now? I'm just kidding, that sounds great! Here's my number..." She waited for Link to pull out a small notepad before continuing.

Zelda was dumbfounded as she watched this. It seemed as though she had suddenly become invisible to the eyes of her friend and Link. _"They're making plans without including me?" _She thought with confusion.

Ruto tapped her shoulder and pointed towards the door. "Let's go." She looked at Link and winked, "See ya tomorrow at noon!" With that, she lightly pushed Zelda out the door and toward the car.

Link was left alone at the register once again. He wondered why they had left without even getting something to eat. It seemed to him as if they'd come in just to speak with him, without intending to eat in the first place. He shrugged and continued working, thinking all the while about the date with the almost-stranger girl tomorrow.

----------------

As soon as they got in the car, Ruto pumped her fist into the air. "Yes! I told you it wouldn't be hard to get hooked up with him!" Then she looked at her friend, and realized Zelda wasn't in as high spirits.

"Look, Zellie. I'm sorry, but he just seems more interested in me. It's nothing personal but... I'd kind of like it if you didn't come tomorrow."

Zelda looked at her, and tried not to show her anger. "Sure, I understand." She said in a slightly sarcastic tone, but Ruto was too busy daydreaming to notice.

----------------

When they got home, Malon was still out. Zelda was upset that she didn't have a friend to talk to. She decided to go into her room and think things out.

_"It's not fair! Ruto knew that I wanted this chance for myself, but she goes in and steals it!" _She cried to herself. _"Oh well, I guess Ruto will go out with Link tomorrow and they'll fall in love and get married and have a bajillion kids, and I'll be left single forever." _Zelda thought miserably, then her mind focused on Link.

At least one mystery was solved: She knew his name now. _"Maybe I should just be happy for Ruto and move on..."_ She thought, but something inside her was telling her that Link wasn't Ruto's type anyway. He was too mellow, and maybe a little shy. _"Kind of like me..." _That was her last thought before she fell asleep, still in a haze of confusion.

----------------

Zelda woke up the next morning completely tangled up in the sheets, which is a big sign of having had a restless night. She sat up, her hair ruffled and messy. She smiled at first, thinking about the new day, but then she remembered what had happened yesterday. "Ugh, of course." She muttered as she staggered out of the bed.

Ruto was sitting at the small table eating a yogurt and reading a magazine. She looked up when she saw Zelda, "Hey girl!" She greeted. "Today's the big day! I'm so excited!" She grinned and turned back to the magazine (which Zelda noticed was a local dating magazine).

"Sure. Big day." Zelda replied in a monotone. _"Big day for you." _She thought bitterly. "Where's Malon?" She asked, wanting to change the subject.

"She sleeping. She got back kinda late from her date last night. God knows what they were doing after dinner." Ruto said, then giggled at her own thoughts.

"Oh." Zelda wished Malon was awake so she would have somebody to vent her anger on, a good friend who would understand. Then it occurred to her that she couldn't vent her anger anyway, not with Ruto still in the vicinity.

Zelda plopped onto the couch and turned on the TV so she could half-listen to the old re-runs of the shows she had seen billions of times before.

---------------

At about 10:00 that morning, Ruto stood up from the table and announced, "I'm off! I still have two hours to shop and plan before I meet Mr. Hottie for ice cream." She grabbed her purse and ran out the door.

Zelda sighed, knowing it was too late to stop her now._ "That's two of my friends that have gone on a date this weekend. How come it's never my turn?" _

The door to Malon's room opened and she walked out, looking like she had been woken up. "Why's that Ruto so darn noisy all the time? I was sleeping just fine, then I hear that loudmouth's loud mouth banging off the walls."

Zelda couldn't help but chuckle at her friend's angry rant. "Good morning, Mal. How was the date last night?"

This question triggered a completely different mood in Malon. She suddenly smiled and her eyes lit up. "It was great! Want to hear about it?" Zelda nodded, knowing Malon would tell her anyway."Well, it started off with me bumping into Sheik at the mall where I was shopping before the date. I was so nervous because I didn't want him to think I was desperate. But it all worked out in the end because we decided to spend the day at the mall, plus go to dinner later, so it was like two dates in one. He said I looked great in what I was wearing already, and that I didn't need to buy anything special just to go out with him. It was like he read my mind! So I decided not to buy anything after all, and then we went to a really nice restaurant and it turns out we have so much in common, and then on the way home..."

Zelda didn't really understand much of anything that Malon was saying, for she was talking so quickly. But she nodded every few moments to let Malon know she was at least attempting to listen to the story.

"And it was just perfect! We've planned another date at the park next weekend. I can't wait, it's going to be so... Zellie what's wrong?" Zelda's eyes were red and watery as if she was trying not to cry.

"It's not fair! It's just not fair..." Her tears fell as she tried to think of how to explain the situation.

"Zelda, just tell me." Malon said firmly.

"Ruto is off on a date with the boy from the other night!" Zelda continued to tell Malon all about the plans they had made to go down to the pizzaria, and how they had started talking to him, and how his name was Link. She went on to explain that Ruto was flirting with him, and that he seemed to like her better, but that they seemed like completely different people.

"And she knew I liked him! Why did she go in and steal the chance from me like that?" Zelda cried.

After patiently listening to Zelda's cries, Malon said, "It really seems to me that Ruto was afraid that you would go out with him, so that's why she decided to steal the chance."

"But why wouldn't she want me to go out with him?"

"Because... well you and I both know that Ruto likes to be with the best-looking guys, so maybe she knew she would have been jealous if you went out with him. Link was it? He's definitely in the good-looking category, so Ruto just wanted to show him off. Think of it this way, she's like a little kid with a new toy. She likes to show it off to all the other kids so they get jealous, but as soon as she gets bored with it, it doesn't matter to her what the other kids think. At that point, she tosses the toy out and walks away."

Zelda wiped her eyes, "So you think that Ruto is going out with him just to make me and other people jealous?"

"Possibly."

"But what's the point? Why doesn't she just let me go out with him instead? It'll last longer because we both know that Ruto just has 'flings' and never anything real."

Malon nodded, "That's exactly right. She isn't good at keeping long relationships, so she would get jealous if you did. I say you should just wait until after this date that they are having, then go in and take Link back. He'll realize that you'd be much more committed than Ruto is."

"I guess that sounds like a good idea." Zelda said, then smiled, "Thanks Mal, I feel a lot better now. I'll talk to Ruto when she gets home, find out how the date went, then I'll try to have some time with Link alone so he knows that I'm a much better girlfriend than she is."

Suddenly, Zelda couldn't wait until Ruto got home. She actually _wanted _her to go on the date.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Whew! This chapter is done with, but I am having a slight case of writer's block. I have about fifty possibilities of what could happen next, but I don't know which one to use. Should I make this story dramatic, or should I bring it back down to the 'cute' level?

It seems that this story has taken a turn for 'drama', but if you have any ideas about how to bring it back to the 'cute' level, let me know because I'd like to get started on Chapter 3 as soon as possible. (I'll start on it regardless, but ideas are definitely appreciated)

Chapter 3 will probably be focused on the ice-cream date between Ruto and Link. I really need suggestions right now, so please review and let me know how I can change the story. Or if you like the way it's going, tell me you like it. That would be great too. Until Chapter 3, review!

-Musical Grass-


	3. Ice Cream, Underwear, and a Close Call

Author's Note: Hey, here is Chapter 3! Finally! Sorry it took so long, school is sucking away my inspiration to write, but I eventually kicked myself into gear and decided to sit down and continue this story. Again, thank you to ALL my reviewers/fans/non-fans. Seriously. I appreciate the not-so-positive reviews just as much as the positive ones, as long as it is constructive.

Okay, enough babble from me. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Zelda characters, the Triforce, etc.

Ice Cream, Underwear, and Close Calls

After having a shopping spree and changing into her new clothes, Ruto put her bags in her car and drove to the ice cream parlor where she was to meet up with Link. She parked the car and stepped out, looking for him. It didn't take long. She saw him leaning against the wall outside the building. He waved casually. "Hey." He said.

Ruto grinned, "Hey!!" She ran up to him and threw her arms around him in a big hug. Link looked at her with a shocked and confused expression on his face. As far as he knew, they had only met yesterday, and so they weren't exactly friends yet. Even so, he gave her a small hug back and smiled. "Glad you made it."

"I wouldn't have missed it for anything!" Ruto replied cheerfully. Link chuckled and turned to the parlor. "Come on." He said with a smile and opened the door for her. "Go ahead."

Ruto flicked her hair back and smiled at him. "Why thank you Link." She said as she went inside. Link shrugged and followed after her into the Goron Rox Homemade Ice Cream.

---------------

Back in the dorm, Zelda was lounging on the couch watching her favorite crime-and-law show. However, her mind was not on the murder scene investigation, it was focused Ruto and the date she was sure to be on right about now. She and Link had agreed to meet at noon, and it was now almost 12:30. There was no way on Earth that Ruto would ever show up late for a date.

"_I wonder how it's going?_" Zelda thought as she sat there. She began to think about Link again. "_I wonder what his favorite ice cream flavor is?_" She had to giggle at that thought. It was completely unimportant as to what Link's favorite flavor was, while at the same time it was fascinating. Everything about him was fascinating. It was almost like wondering what kind of pets your favorite celebrity has. Not necessary to know, but you still want to get behind the scenes and know everything you possibly can about them. That was how Zelda was feeling about Link.

After getting lost in her thoughts, she now had no idea what had happened to the murder case on TV, but she didn't really care. She flicked the TV off and got a book to get her mind off of the date that Ruto and Link were on.

---------------

Ruto and Link walked up to the large glass case that held all the different flavors of ice cream. "What would you like?" Link asked her. Ruto smiled and glanced down, "Um... I'll have a strawberry and vanilla sundae with a cherry." She said to the cashier.

"And I'll have a chocolate ice cream please." Link said. Ruto tapped his shoulder playfully, "You are so boring. Have something more exciting."

Link sighed, "With sprinkles." He added. Ruto giggled, "You're so funny."

When they got their ice creams, they went back outside to sit. Ruto chose a small, round table for two. She thought it was 'romantic.' She sat down and folded her hands on the table. "Isn't it funny how we only met because you delivered a pizza, and yet here we are sitting together?"

Link looked at her, wondering what she was getting at, "I guess it is kinda interesting." He said, although he didn't really care either way. He thought Ruto was acting a little too friendly at times, which was making him nervous. He took a bite of his ice cream to cover up his apprehension.

"Well, I think it's fascinating. That's how my parents met, you know. My mother was a waitress and my father used to go to the restaurant she worked at just so he could see her." Ruto lied. She completely made up the story, but was trying to get the hint across to Link.

Link nodded, "Oh that's nice." He said. He didn't really like the what she was implying. It seemed to him that she liked him much more than he liked her, but he didn't say so.

---------------

Zelda continued to stare at the exact same page she had opened her book to almost an hour ago. She had been completely unable to concentrate the whole time. Her mind was occupied by the date.

"_Is it going well? Does Link like her? Have they kissed yet?_" These were all thoughts that shoved their way into her head. The last one was especially disturbing. If Ruto and Link had kissed already, it would be that much harder to end the relationship before it got serious.

"I've gotta get out of here, and get my mind off that stupid date!" Zelda said out loud to herself. She went into her room and got her shoes on, then grabbed her purse. She didn't know where she wanted to go, but she just felt like getting out for some fresh air to escape her thoughts.

She went outside to the car and got in, pulling out of the driveway and into the street. She began to drive toward her favorite shopping center, but in her hurry to leave, she forgot that that particular shopping center held the Goron Rox Homemade Ice Cream...

---------------

Ruto and Link had finished their ice creams, and had been sitting there talking for a while. Link tried not to fidget too much in the seat, for he was still uncomfortable with the way Ruto was acting around him. He wanted to leave and get away from her, but she had been talking nonstop so he didn't have a chance to break away yet.

"Want to go for a little walk?" Ruto asked him. His heart sunk for a second, not really wanting to spend anymore time with her than he had to. "Sure." He answered, despite his thoughts. He was afraid he'd hurt her feelings if he said no.

"_I'll just hang out with her for a little while, then it will all be over with and I won't have to see her anymore." _Link thought silently as he got up and threw out his and Ruto's trash.

Ruto stood by Link and began to walk towards some of the shops next door to the ice cream place. She clapped and pointed at an outfit that was being shown in the window of a clothing store. "Ooh! Look at that! Isn't that just the cutest thing you've ever seen?!" She exclaimed, grabbing Link's arm and dragging him inside the store.

"Uh, yeah it's great." He said, just to agree with her. Like most young men, he wasn't at all interested in shopping, especially for clothes. Not only that, he was inside a woman's clothing store. That made it even more embarrassing. He was completely flushed red as they headed through the lingerie section. Bras and underwear surrounded him.

Ruto snatched a pink and black thong off the shelf and held it right in front of his face. "Check this out! Wouldn't it look great on me?" She asked expectantly.

Link blushed even harder, "Uh, er..." He stuttered nervously as he took a step back so it wasn't touching his nose anymore. He noticed that Ruto had a whole armload of other clothes. "I'm going to try this stuff on. Don't move." Ruto said as she scurried into the changing room. Link sighed, relieved to have a moment's peace. He began to walk around aimlessly while trying to figure out how he got into this situation in the first place. It was only a second later that he realized it was because he had been the one to ask Ruto to have ice cream with him. He was way beyond the point of realizing that was a bad choice. He considered taking a run for it while he had the chance and ditching Ruto, but decided not to because that would be hurtful to her. He sighed again and leaned against the wall to wait.

---------------

Meanwhile, Zelda had parked her car and gotten out, not noticing that she had parked it right beside Ruto's car. On any other day, she would have noticed it, but not today. She walked right past it and into the same store that Link and Ruto were in.

She began to flip through some jeans and shirts that were on sale, hoping to find a good deal. More than that, she was glad that this seemed to be a good distraction away from what she thought Ruto and Link were doing. She had no idea that they were in the same store right now, and she had her head down so she didn't notice Link standing on the far side of the store.

Link, however, noticed her. Glancing up, he could see her head over the racks of clothes. He couldn't see her face, but he thought she looked really familiar. He was just about to go over to her and say hello, but at that moment, Ruto came out of the changing room with a big smile on her face.

"I'm going to buy these." She announced, holding up an arm with two skirts, a pair of jeans, three shirts, and a wide belt. She held up her other arm, "I won't buy this one because it makes my butt look too small."

Link looked at her and nodded, giving a fake smile.

Ruto looked slightly disappointed as she walked past him and to the register. Link guessed it was because she had expected him to say something along the lines of, "No way! Your butt will **never** look too small!" Of course, there was no way he would say that. If he did, he was sure she would over exaggerate it and think he was flirting, so he stayed quiet.

Ruto paid for her new clothes and handed the bags to Link. "Could you hold these for me?" She said as she organized her purse and began to walk outside. Link followed, glad to be away from that store. As he left, he glanced back to where he had seen the other girl. He got a glimpse of her face and remembered where he had seen her. She was the friend of Ruto from yesterday at the pizza restaurant, and also the one he had delivered to before.

With that mystery solved, he left the store. Ruto obviously hadn't seen her friend because she didn't say anything. "_It was Zelda wasn't it?_" Link asked himself. "_She's really pretty._"

Ruto grabbed his arm, snapping him from his thoughts. "Let's go to the park now! It's not a far walk from here."

Link looked at her in horror. The last thing he wanted to do was spend another hour or two with her, let alone five more seconds. He had to come up with a quick excuse. "I'd like to, but I have to go to work."

Ruto put her hands on her hips. "I thought you said you didn't have work today?" She said suspiciously.

Link froze. He forgot he had said that. "Er, yeah I did say that, but my boss called me this morning and said that I needed to be there today. Sorry." He looked at her, hoping she would buy it.

She smiled, "I understand, but would you help me carry my stuff to the car?"

---------------

Zelda had seen neither Link nor Ruto inside the store. She didn't feel like trying anything on, so she decided to leave. She began walking to her car with a sigh. Although she didn't buy anything, she had accomplished one thing: being away from home had gotten her mind off of Link for a while.

---------------

Ruto stopped in front of her car and opened the trunk for Link. He placed her bags inside and then closed the door. Ruto came around to the driver's side of the car. She turned to face Link with a smile. "I had SUCH a great day today. Thank you SO much for taking me out. We should do this again sometime."

"_Yeah right._" Link thought. "Yeah, we should." He said out loud, then cursed himself. He was afraid of hurting her feelings, so he didn't want to tell her that he didn't want to see her anymore.

"Wonderful! I'll call you sometime." Ruto said. Her arms had worked their way around Link's neck while he wasn't paying attention. It was then that it hit him: She was going to kiss him. There was nothing he could do about it, less than shoving her away and running for dear life. He didn't want to kiss her, for he didn't feel at all like that about her. She had her lips pursed and she was closing in on him, but it seemed to be taking forever. His heart pounded in his chest as he waited for her to just do it and get it over with.

"Vrrrroooom!" The loud engine of a car sounded loudly, making Ruto scream. "Aaaah!" She jerked her arms away from Link and covered her mouth. Link breathed a sigh of immense relief to himself. He had been saved by the person in the car.

It was Zelda who was in the other car, and she still hadn't seen them because they had been on the other side of the car. But she did hear a scream. Zelda knew that scream. She immediately stopped the car and got out.

"Are you okay Ruto?" She asked, then her heart froze when she saw Link. In the time she had been at the store, she had completely forgotten the date that Ruto and Link had been on. "Uh... I mean, er... sorry." She muttered.  
Ruto shot her an icy look for interrupting what would have been a kiss, but she covered it up and smiled again. "No problem, Zellie. You just scared me with your car." She patted Link's arm. "Well, I'll talk to ya later, gator." She said giggling, then got into her car and backed out of the parking space. She gave him a wink before driving off, leaving him and Zelda alone.

Zelda blushed with embarrassment. She had just made a fool of herself again by interrupting them. For all she knew, Link wanted to kiss Ruto. "_Now he will be mad at me! I didn't mean to do it._"

"Sorry again." She said softly. Link chuckled, "Don't be. I'm glad you were here. It was a pretty close call."

"What do you mean?" Zelda asked, confused.  
"Nothing, it's just that I wasn't ready for what she was about to do. It's not that I don't like her, but she was moving too fast. I only met her yesterday, so I wasn't exactly prepared to kiss her yet." Link replied, blushing slightly. He didn't want to make Zelda mad by telling her that her friend annoyed the heck out of him all day, so he pretended to like her.

"Oh, okay." Zelda said with a small smile. She was happy that Link hadn't fallen head over heels for Ruto, but she was also disappointed. He had just admitted that he liked her, at least a little bit. "So how was it?" She asked casually.

"It was... fun." Link said, choosing his words carefully. "I mean, I like to get to know people well, so that's why I wanted to go with her, but I was kind of hoping you would have joined us today."

"Huh?" Zelda said, getting confused again. "_I wonder what he means by that..._" She thought.

Link blushed. He hadn't meant for it to come out that way. "I mean, I wanted to get to know both of you. As friends, you know?"

"I thought you wanted to go with just Ruto." Zelda said, trying to hold back a smile.

Link shrugged, "Since you didn't come with us today, so you want to hang out tomorrow?"

Zelda couldn't help but grin, "Sure, what time?"

"How about 4:00? I have to work until 2:30 tomorrow." He said.

"Sounds good. Where do we meet? Here?" She asked.

"Good idea. We'll meet here tomorrow at 4:00." Link said with a smile. "One more thing: Do you think it could just be you? Ruto kinda wore me out today."

Zelda chuckled, "I know how you feel. And yeah, It'll just be me."

"Okay, great." Link looked at his watch. "I have to go. See you tomorrow." He waved and began walking to his car.

"See ya." Zelda said and went into her car again. Then it all sank in. She was actually going to be with Link tomorrow! She laughed out of pure happiness and began the drove home.

It occurred to her on the way home that she had accidentally stopped Ruto from kissing Link. She felt a little guilty, but she was actually happy to have done that.

She knew she'd hear from Ruto all about the date, but it wouldn't bother her anymore. She had her own date to go to, and the best part was that she didn't even have to go about her original plan to make Link realize that she was better for him that Ruto. Zelda couldn't wait to tell Malon all about what happened.

After a few minutes, Zelda pulled into the driveway. She didn't see Malon's car, so she guessed she was at a class for college. She did however, see Ruto. A very angry-looking Ruto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Can you spell O-M-G? Finally, this freakin' chapter is finished! It wasn't as hard to write as I thought it would be. It was actually really fun; once I sat down and put my mind to it, everything just flowed out. Again, I'm sorry it took so long to update. If any of you thought I abandoned the story, never fear!

I want to thank all my reviewers, and a special thank you to those of you who gave me suggestions. I don't think I copied any ideas directly, but I took most of your ideas, twisted them a bit, and mashed them all into one. I think it came out pretty well. Do you agree? Disagree? Tell me in your review. And as usual, suggestions are encouraged.

See you all next chapter!

-Musical Grass-


	4. Zelda's Date, and a New Friend

Author's Note: Hey, here's Chapter 4 everybody! Sorry I took so long to update again. I had to stay home from school for a whole week because I was really sick. You'd think that would give me plenty of time to write, but I could hardly get out of bed, much less use my brain and continue the story (The joys of having a virus).

Anyhow, I am now healthy again (almost) and I am up to writing. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: yawns I do not own Zelda.

Zelda's Date, and Ruto's Plan

Zelda took one look at Ruto's face and knew she was in trouble. "_She couldn't know about my date with Link tomorrow! She had already left before we made the plans._" Zelda thought nervously. "_What else could she be angry about?_"

She got out of the car and decided to act casual. "Hello again, Ruto. How was the date?"  
Ruto put her hands on her hips and glared at Zelda. "DO you realize how much you ruined it? Everything was going perfectly until you showed up. He almost kissed me, then you had to start that piece of crap of a car and scare the hell out of me!"

Zelda sighed with relief to herself. "_Good, at least she's only angry about the whole kiss thing. The last thing she needs to know now is that I'm meeting Link tomorrow._" She thought. "Gee, I'm really sorry, Ruto. I had no idea that I had even parked next to you. I wasn't paying attention, and it was a total accident." She said. It wasn't a lie, except for the 'being sorry' part.

"Hmph." Ruto muttered, not being able to think of another way to stay mad at Zelda. The anger left her eyes and she smiled. "Other than that, it was great! I think he really likes me. I'll wait a couple days for him to call me and schedule another date. If he doesn't, it means he is just too busy with work, so I will call him."

Zelda hadn't really been listening, but she nodded and said, "Sounds great. Well, I'll be inside. Gotta study." She went inside the apartment and went up the two flights of stairs to get to their dorm. She flopped onto her bed and tried not to scream with happiness. "_I can't wait 'til tomorrow! I can't wait 'til tomorrow!_" She thought over and over again.

Then she froze. "_What do I wear?! I don't want to look like a slob!_" She began to get nervous, wishing that Malon would come home so she wouldn't explode from keeping all this to herself.

Luckily for her, Malon did walk in a few minutes later. "Oh my god! Is that you Malon? I HAVE to talk to you right now!" She said urgently.

The stunned Malon stared at her. "What is it? Is everything okay?"

Zelda took a deep breath so she wouldn't be talking a thousand words a minute. She looked around to make sure Ruto wasn't there. She wasn't, so Zelda knew she must have been outside doing something.

"You aren't going to believe this! Link asked me out!" She began.

"What! How did that happen? Wasn't Ruto's date today?" Malon asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, Ruto and Link went out today, but I was shopping nearby and I didn't even know they were there, and I was about to leave but I had parked right next to Ruto. Ruto and Link were about to kiss but they were so shocked to see me that they didn't. Then Ruto left and Link said he was glad I had showed up because he didn't want to kiss her yet. Then he told me he wanted to get to know me so he asked if I wanted to meet him tomorrow, so I said yes!" Zelda exclaimed. Despite her attempt to speak slowly, she was so excited that she couldn't stop herself from talking like a torpedo.

Malon had a blank expression on her face as she tried to make sense of everything that had been thrown at her. Finally it all locked into place. "Oh my gosh Zelda! That's awesome!" She had a huge smile on her face, for she was happy that something good had happened to Zelda.

"I know! I can't wait!" Zelda squealed, but then frowned, "I don't know what to wear though." Malon chuckled, "You don't need to worry about something like that. Just wear something you already have. You don't need to buy something new. It's not like he will know if it is new or not anyway. The key is: wear something you feel comfortable in. That way you will act more natural." Zelda nodded and smiled, "Sounds good."

---------------

Zelda had her clothes set out on a chair in her room, and she had gone to bed, dreaming about Link and their date tomorrow. Ruto was in the other room brainstorming.

"_Why didn't she seem jealous when I told her about the date? I know she likes him. He is a total hottie of course._" She thought with a frown. A few minutes later, she too fell asleep.

---------------

Zelda woke up bright and early the next day, even though the date wasn't until four that afternoon. She got dressed in her outfit that she had set out earlier. It was an pair of jeans with random holes and a simple purple t-shirt. She opened the door to her room and came face-to-face with Malon.

"Morning Zellie! How are-- what the heck are you wearing? That better not be what you are wearing for the date." She said in a voice like a scolding older sister.

Zelda frowned, "Why not?" She asked with confusion, "You told me to wear something natural, and this is my comfiest pair of jeans."

"Forget what I said yesterday! Look Zelda, I know what guys are like. If you want him to be interested in you all day and not the other girls who are around, you need to be hot."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zelda asked, feeling insulted.

"It means you look like a lady who is going outside to plant something in a garden. Not sexy. Come on, let me look through your closet and find something better." Malon said, pushing past Zelda and digging through the drawers. After tossing around various pairs of shorts, shirts, and socks, she found what she was looking for. "AHA!"

Zelda looked up and saw Malon holding up a small denim skirt. "Isn't it cute? He'll be drooling when he sees you in this!"  
Zelda shook her head in disgust. "No way. There is a reason why that was at the very bottom of the drawer. It's been too small for me since ninth grade."

Malon chuckled, "So? Put it on." She thrust the skirt in Zelda's face. She snatched it and glared at Malon, "It's not gonna fit, and if it does my ass will be hanging out!"

"Exactly."

Zelda rolled her eyes, "You're crazy." She muttered before going into the bathroom. After much tugging and stretching, it was on. "Okay, I got it on." She said.

"Come out, I wanna see." Malon said grinning.

Zelda cracked open the door, then stepped out. The skirt hugged her hips so tightly she thought it would cut of circulation. It was short too. Very short. So short that it was only about six or seven inches from the top to the bottom. "Told you it was too small. A sixth grader could fit, not me."

Malon clicked her tongue in though. "It fits, and you will wear it."

"Says who?"

"Trust me, Zellie, just look in the mirror. It may be a little shorter than you are used to, but look at yourself. You look like a celebrity!"

Zelda looked in the full-length mirror again, and almost threw up. She wasn't like Ruto. Ruto would wear a bikini in the mall if she knew it would attract guys.

"Malon, I'm going to stick with the jeans. If he doesn't like me because I don't dress like a model, then he isn't worth it anyway." Zelda said with a sigh as she closed the door and changed back into the comfortable jeans again.

Malon shrugged, "Yeah, I guess you are right. Sorry Zellie. I was just excited for you and trying to help you feel better about yourself."

Zelda smiled, "It's okay. Thanks for your help with everything."

--------------

The hours passed like years to Zelda. She kept checking the clock every five minutes, wishing it would speed up. Finally, it did reach 3:20, and Zelda prepared to leave. She brushed her teeth for the fourth time that day, and applied fresh perfume, and a little makeup.

"Time to go, don't want to be late!" Malon said, pushing Zelda softly over to the door.

"Thanks again, Mal. I'm glad there is at least somebody here to support me." Zelda said smiling.

Malon raised an eyebrow, "You mean Ruto doesn't know about this?" She asked.

Zelda nodded, "That's right. Please don't tell her though. I don't want her to be mad at me."

Malon smiled, "No problem, I won't tell. Now go! Have fun with Link!" She closed the door as soon as Zelda had gone out.

Meanwhile, Ruto had heard her name being spoken by Malon. She hadn't heard the other parts of their conversation, but after she heard her name, she was curious. She listened from the other room, then her eyes grew angry when she heard the part about Link. "Oh no, she did not plan a date with him. He's mine!" She growled.

She came out of her room, pretending that she had just woken up from an afternoon nap. With a fake yawn, she said, "Hey Malon, where's Zelda?"

Malon quickly turned around. "She went... shopping for books. You know how she is." She said as a coverup for Zelda.

After a small flash of anger in her eyes, Ruto smiled innocently, "Oh okay. Well I'm going to head out for a while also." She walked right past Malon and out the door. "See ya later!" She called cheerfully before closing it behind herself.

---------------

Zelda drove over to the parking lot where she had agreed to meet Link. Sure enough, he was there, leaning against his car. For a brief moment Zelda had butterflies and felt sick with nerves, thinking she was crazy for coming to this date. Then the moment passed and she stepped out of her car.

"Hiya Link." She called happily to him as she walked over. Link smiled, "Hey there." He extended one arm for a hug.

Zelda froze, not knowing if he wanted a handshake or a hug. She didn't want to look stupid by choosing the wrong one. She decided to hug him, and was glad she made the right choice. He hugged her back, then smiled, "Want to go to the park? It's right across the street."

Zelda nodded, "Sure, good idea."

---------------

Ruto had followed Zelda's car from a distance, and when she reached the parking lot, she saw Link and Zelda walking together to the park. She gritted her teeth and parked her car in the park so she would be able to watch them the whole time.

Zelda and Link made it to the park, and Link looked to a food stand. "Are you hungry?" He asked.

Zelda didn't want to look like a pig, but she was hungry. "A little bit." She said with a smile.

"Come on, let's eat first. I'm starving." He chuckled, then walked over to the stand and looked at Zelda, "What would you like?"

"Um, I'll have a small chicken wrap please." She answered. Link nodded and said, "I'll have the same." Zelda reached into her purse for some money, but Link touched her hand. "Let me take care of it." He said.

Zelda blushed slightly before saying, "Thank you Link."

"No problem."

The man at the stand handed them their food and Link gave him the money. He pointed to a fountain, "We can sit there if you want."

"Okay." Zelda walked over to the fountain and sat on the edge. There was plenty of room so that she wouldn't have to worry about sitting where the water landed. Link sat beside her and opened the bag, handing Zelda her sandwich. He unwrapped his and took a bite. "Mmm, it's pretty good." He said after swallowing.

Zelda was impressed by his manners. She took a bite of her own sandwich. "Yeah you are right."

While this was going on, Ruto watched intently with jealous eyes. "I can't let this blow over and do nothing about it! I gotta make sure Link doesn't like her." She said, thinking out loud. She began to brainstorm all the things that Zelda could do that Link wouldn't like., but couldn't think of anything. "Well if she thinks she's Little-Miss-Perfect, I'll just have to screw things up for her." Ruto got out of the car and sneaked up to where Link and Zelda were. She hid behind a tree and began formulating a plan...

Zelda brought out her water bottle and was about to take a sip, when Ruto silently waved her arms in front of a bush full of baby ducklings. They all started quacking loudly, startling Zelda.

"Ahh!" She screamed, spilling her water on her jeans. Ruto made a tight fist and grinned to herself. "Yes!" She whispered without making any noise.

Link looked at Zelda, "Whoa, what happened?" He was trying not to laugh. Zelda frowned, "Those ducks scared me, they started quacking out of nowhere!" She looked down at her wet jeans and was angry at herself for being so clumsy. "Here," Link took out a napkin and began dabbing it on Zelda's leg where the big water spot was. Then he realized where his hand was and blushed, "Er, I mean, you can do it." He muttered, hoping she wouldn't think he was some kind of perv.

Zelda giggled, thinking he was cute when he blushed, "Thanks." She took the napkin from him and dried off her jeans.

Ruto glared with anger. Her plan had backfired, and they seemed to like each other more.

When they were finished eating, Link hopped up and threw out their trash. "Let's walk by the playground. There's always stuff to look at over there." He said.

Zelda nodded, "Okay, let's go." The two walked together over to the playground where there were some little kids running around and playing. Of course, Ruto followed them like a shadow.

When they reached the playground, Zelda sat on a swing and sighed happily. "So do you go to college, Link?" She asked, deciding it was time to get to know him. Link came over and sat on the swing next to hers. "Yes I do. I am a sophomore at the Deku Central University."

"Oh that's interesting. I go to South Hyrule." Zelda replied. She had learned two new things about him: where he goes to school, and that he is a year older than her. Age didn't really matter, but she had always liked slightly older guys, so this was turning out perfectly.

Ruto rubbed her hands together devilishly. "Time for Plan B." She knelt down beside a little boy and held a dollar in his face. "Hey, I'll give you a dollar if you do me a favor." The little boy smiled and reached for the dollar, but Ruto held it up higher the way you would if you were trying to get a dog to beg. "Not yet. Do me a favor and push the swing with the blond girl on it. She wants to go really high so you have to push hard. Will you do it for me?"

The boy nodded and rushed over to Zelda's swing at full speed. His hands crashed onto her back, knocking her straight onto the ground. "Ow!"

The little boy didn't even notice what he did because he was already on his way back to Ruto to claim his reward. Ruto dropped the dollar down on him and he caught it as it fluttered down. She had to try not to burst out laughing when she saw Zelda fall. "_That's got to put Link off! He'll see how stupid she is and come running back to me!_" She thought with an evil smile.

Link bend down with a concerned smile on his face, "Wow, are you alright?" He asked while helping Zelda to her feet. "I think so. I have no clue how that happened. I guess it was just some excited kid running by." She said softly, feeling dumber than ever. Link smiled, "As long as you aren't hurt." Zelda looked up at him and smiled back. "Thank you, again."

Ruto's jaw dropped when she saw this. "_How can he like an oaf like her!_" She thought, dumbfounded. She looked at her watch and saw that it had been almost two hours since the two had met up that afternoon. "_My date with him was only an hour and a half!_" She thought with a frown. She also noticed that the sun was beginning to set. "Not good. Set-suns mean kissing." She looked up to see that Zelda and Link were not by the swings anymore. "_Where are they?!_" She thought frantically.

She spotted them a minute later sitting side by side on the edge of a lake. It was the perfect setup for a romantic moment. Zelda began to feel nervous, for she could hear Link's breathing close beside her. As the sun began to go down, it also got cooler. She was suddenly glad again that she hadn't worn the mini skirt. Even still, she was feeling the cold. Suddenly her arms and back felt warm. She looked over to see that Link had removed his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. She smiled softly at him, "Thanks Link, that was sweet of you."

Link's cheeks felt a little warm from the compliment. "It's nothing. I was..." He stopped talking when he saw Zelda still looking at him. He could tell that a kiss was inevitable. His heart began to beat faster, but it wasn't like it was with Ruto. He really wanted to kiss Zelda, and his heart pounded with excitement. Zelda's was doing the same as she slowly leaned towards him.

Unfortunately for them, Ruto had other plans. As she tried to think of a way to ruin the moment, she could see her time was running out. "_Oh no! This is it!_" Her mind screamed inside her as she saw them inches away from each other...

"Hey Link! What's up!" A cheerful voice called. Ruto peeked out from her hiding place to see a young man jogging up to where Link and Zelda were. They quickly jerked away from each other, both surprised at the voice. Ruto, on the other hand, wanted to congratulate and shake the hand of the guy who had shown up just in the knick of time.

"I thought I saw you just a minute ago on the swings and..." The young man stopped when he realized what he had done. "Um... yeah, and I just wanted to say hi." He was blushing slightly, not sure how to undo the damage of ruining a perfect moment.

Luckily for him, Link smiled. "Hey." He turned to Zelda and said, "This is my friend Lance. And this is Zelda." He introduced them.

"Nice to meet you, Lance." Zelda smiled, "Do you two go to the same school?"

Lance grinned, "Yup. Plus we've been best buddies since pre-school eh, Link?" He said, grabbing Link in a playful headlock. Link chuckled, "Yes, unfortunately..." Lance stuck out his lower lip in a fake frown. "Aww, Link, don't be mad just because I messed up your little moment with your pretty girlfriend." He said jokingly.

Link and Zelda both blushed deeply, "She's not, I mean... I wasn't, er... we weren't..." He stumbled to try and not make a total fool of himself in front of Zelda. He knew Lance never took anything seriously so he had no idea how badly he had embarrassed Link.

Lance patted Link on the back, "Don't hurt yourself, pal. Well, see ya later! You too, Sweetie." He winked at Zelda and strolled away chuckling to himself.

From her hiding spot, Ruto sized up the new guy. He was about five feet and ten inches, and pretty built, but not too muscular. He had tousled jet-black hair and blue eyes. "_He's pretty hot."_" She decided after a whole thirty seconds.

Zelda blushed a little bit from being called 'sweetie,' but then she looked at Link. "That was weird." He said simply. Zelda giggled, "Yeah seriously. He called me 'sweetie'." Link looked back at her and chuckled, "Don't worry, he does that with all the pretty girls he sees." Then he blushed after realizing what he had said. Zelda smiled, "Aw, thank you Link."

Ruto glared at them, wanting to scream. "_She keeps soaking up the compliments like a sponge! He probably didn't mean it like that anyway! She's such a dummy!_"

After a moment of silence, Link checked his watch. "Well, it's getting kinda late." Zelda nodded, "Yes, I should go home now. Thank you for taking me out today, Link. I had a great time." Link smiled, "Me too. We should do this again sometime." The two began to walk back to the parking lot where their cars were. Ruto didn't bother following. She was too angry. "_Well if those two want to be all lovey-dovey, I don't care! I'll take that Lance guy any day. He was hot too. I'll call Link tomorrow and tell him to bring a friend, and if they are as close as they said they are, he'll bring Lance, and I can make my move._" Satisfied with her plan, Ruto got into her car and drove away.

Link walked Zelda over to her car and stopped. "Here's my phone number. I'll call you and we can plan something another time."

Zelda smiled brightly and wrote her phone number down on a little pad of paper and handed it to Link. "Here's mine. Thank you again Link." She leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll definitely call you."

"Good." Link opened her car door for her and she got in. "Bye." She said, closing the door softly. Link waved as she drove away, then took a deep breath as he went over to his car. He thought the date had gone well, although he was very disappointed that Lance had to show up out of nowhere.

"Oh well, what can you do?" He said to himself as he hit the gas and headed home.

-----------------------------------------

Author's Note: WOOOHOOOOO! Twilight Princess is out for Gamecube! Yeah baby!

Sorry about my rant, I'm just so excited! Anyway, about this chapter, I sincerely apologize! This does not feel like a good chapter to me. It feels sloppy and badly written and for that I am very sorry. I hadn't updated for a long time (once again, I was sick for two weeks), so I felt like I had to add a new chapter or people might think I had abandoned the story. I sat down and I had no idea what to do to make this story keep going. I DESPERATELY need suggestions and ideas! Please!

I think the main accomplishment of this chapter was that all the main characters as of this point (Link, Zelda, and Ruto) all know each other, so now the actual drama can begin. I am free to add deception, love, hate, friends, enemies, etc. to the plot, which is a good thing.

However, creating webs of relationships is a complicated thing, so I need help. Even if it's just a review to tell me that I did a semi-good job on this chapter, that would be awesome. I need to know that I still have fans that haven't given up on me. Hopefully, next chapter will be better organized. Until then, please review. Love ya!

-Musical Grass-


End file.
